1) Présomption blessante
by JessTyler
Summary: La fic se situe avant "Pour une histoire de perle" et marque les prémisses de la rencontre entre Robin & Regina Toujours écrit à quatre mains avec ma complice qui joue à merveille Regina. Les fics seront toutes liées entre elles et affublées d'un numéro pour ne pas vous perdre. Bonne lecture N'hésitez pas à nous laisser quelques reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1  
ROBIN

« Voleur un jour, voleur toujours ! » un leitmotiv qui ici à Storybrooke ne se portait plus avec fierté comme c'était le cas dans son monde d'origine. Robin qui n'avait de cesse de porter son code d'honneur, qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour s'acclimater comme le faisait la plupart des nouveaux arrivants, Robin qui se pliait aux règles de cette nouvelle contrée et qui exhortait à ses hommes la même retenue. Ce même Robin patient et aimable au possible, dû se rendre à l'évidence, malgré la bonne volonté, il était et demeure un voleur aux yeux de certaines personnes. De ce fait, il était logique (selon ces mêmes personnes) de penser qu'il subsistait un lien entre la recrudescence de vols frappant la ville depuis peu et la présence des Merry-Men hors du centre-ville. Après tout, quand on a rien à se reprocher, l'on ne choisit pas la forêt comme lieu d'habitation. À moins bien sûr que les Merry-Men ne soient pas du genre « sociables » et préfèrent de ce fait, ne pas se mêler à la populace. Ou alors peut-être que nous nous laissons charmer par les « on dit », par les racontars, les rumeurs, ces paroles infondées pour la plupart, qui polluent le débat, si débat il y a. Mais plus encore, peut-être (sûrement) que notre façon de penser est dominée par un jugement, une opinion formée à l'avance selon certains critères personnels qui orientent en bien ou en mal les dispositions d'esprit à l'égard de la personne que l'on vise par notre jugement. En d'autres termes, il est fort à parier que ce pauvre Robin de Locksley soit la cible de quelques préjugés.

Marchant dans la rue, l'archer n'avait de cesse de ressasser les diverses confrontations qu'il avait pu avoir aux cours de ces derniers jours. Les habitants de Storybrooke ne se montraient pas tendres, du moins une partie. Par chance, l'autre partie se montrait plutôt bienveillante avec ceux que l'on nommait « les nouveaux arrivants » Une partie dans laquelle Robin retrouvait de vieilles connaissances telles que Blanche-Neige et ses compagnons. Le récent conseil municipal, auquel le prince des voleurs n'avait évidemment pas été convié, avait d'ailleurs permis aux défenseurs des « Merry-Men » de se faire entendre, à défaut d'écouter les concernés. Mais le mal était fait, les préjugés bien enracinés dans l'inconscient collectif avaient eu raison de la bonne foi des défenseurs et des présumés coupables. Robin l'ignorait encore, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Continuant à marcher tranquillement, l'archer prit la direction de la Mairie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait dévié de sa trajectoire et c'est lorsqu'il vit la Mercedes noire se garer près de l'édifice qu'il comprit pourquoi le hasard l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Elle sorti de la voiture, cet indéfinissable « elle » qui vrillait le cœur du beau voleur. Parée de son tailleur et de cette supériorité dans la démarche, Regina pénétra l'intérieur du bâtiment. Par chance, elle n'avait pas vu Robin, une chance que le beau blond comptait bien saisir.

À son tour, il pénétra l'édifice et se retrouva face à une jeune demoiselle pourvue d'une coupe de cheveux pour le moins excentrique. Il demanda à voir Regina. La jeune demoiselle lui demanda son nom « - Robin de Locksley » Consciencieuse, elle lui demanda aussi s'il avait un rendez-vous, ce par quoi Robin répondit non en ajoutant juste « -C'est pour les habitations dans la forêt » La demoiselle se leva et s'éloigna de la réception pour aller prévenir Madame le Maire. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard en faisant savoir à l'archer qu'il pouvait y aller. Le pas lourd, cherchant ses mots, Robin prit la direction du bureau de Madame le Maire. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prit une grande inspiration. Le rideau venait de se lever et c'est tout sourire que l'ancien archer fit son entrée.« -Bonjour ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ! » tenta-t-il légèrement intimidé. Il était loin de se douter de ce que la suite des événements lui réservait, une chance…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2  
REGINA

Trois jours… Non quatre, ça faisait quatre ce matin-là. Quatre jours et quatre nuits que Regina Mills avait rencontré Robin de Locksley. Ce dernier l'avait sauvée d'individus mal intentionnés, parce que mal renseignés, alors qu'elle venait lui toucher un mot à propos du vol de la perle d'un certain Mushu. Ce dernier était persuadé que le voleur de son bien n'était autre que Robin des bois, étant donné que sa réputation le précédait. En maire impliquée, Regina avait promis qu'elle irait le soir-même lui parler. L'ancien bandit de Sherwood avait alors clamé son innocence, et madame le maire l'avait cru… Avait-elle été charmée par le charisme et la beauté qu'il dégageait ? Elle ne pouvait nier avoir ressenti une attirance certaine pour lui. D'ailleurs, un baiser avait été échangé, et puis elle avait vu son tatouage sur l'avant-bras, la rappelant au souvenir d'une certaine fée qui, dans son ancienne vie, lui avait dit de ne pas désespérer et que son âme-sœur l'attendait. La fée lui avait montré cet homme, attablé au bar d'une taverne, elle ne l'avait vue que de dos mais elle avait remarqué ce même tatouage sur son avant-bras. Combien pouvaient-ils être à posséder le même ? Les chances pour qu'une promotion de tatouages représentant un emblème au lion ait été faite dans ce royaume étaient minces. Pendant cette soirée, il y avait de cela trois nuits, Regina n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Oui, l'espoir, cette petite chose qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisée à ressentir depuis des années, cet espoir l'avait étreinte en même temps que les lèvres de Robin.

Le lendemain de cette rencontre, Mushu était venu demander des nouvelles de sa perle, puisque madame le maire lui avait promis que l'affaire serait réglée immédiatement. Elle lui avait donc dit que ce n'était lui voleur, et l'ancien dragon s'était insurgée de ce qu'elle avait été naïve, que le voleur s'était joué d'elle, et qu'il était impossible que ce ne soit pas lui. Le cœur encore gonflé d'espoir à ce moment-là, Regina avait procédé devant l'asiatique à un sort de localisation pour tenter de trouver sa fameuse perle, et il en avait résulté que son trésor ne se trouvait pas à Storybrooke. Voilà donc la preuve que son voleur ne pouvait être Robin.

Robin des bois n'était peut-être pas le voleur de la perle de Mushu, néanmoins, il n'avait guère plus donné de nouvelles. L'ancienne méchante reine lui avait proposé de venir à la mairie dès le lendemain pour discuter des plans et emplacement des chalets qu'elle voulait faire construire pour les Merry-men afin qu'ils ne passent pas l'hiver dans des simples tentes de camping, et avait même proposé du travail pour ces hommes. Mais le prince des voleurs n'était pas venu. Soit, elle avait donc fait commencer les travaux, laissant à l'entrepreneur le soin d'embaucher ceux qui souhaitaient avoir un travail. Mais madame Mills n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de cet homme qui occupait ses pensées, et elle était blessée et vexée de constater que le dragon avait peut-être raison.

A présent certaine qu'elle avait été bien bête de s'imaginer qu'elle aurait pu trouver elle aussi le bonheur et son âme-sœur, c'est un peu aigrie par ce sentiment que madame le maire se rendit à son travail ce matin-là. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, en descendant de sa mercedes, la présence du voleur de Sherwood. Elle ouvrit la mairie, fit entrer Louise et monta immédiatement dans son bureau. Quelques minutes après, la jeune secrétaire aux cheveux multicolores vint la trouver. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle soupira.

-Le téléphone est en panne, que vous vous donnez la peine de monter les escaliers ?

Louise lui annonça que quelqu'un sollicitait une entrevue. Robin de Locksley.

-Ah… Faites-le entrer.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le beau voleur entra dans son bureau. Regina sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Mais elle était toujours en colère. D'autant que le conseil municipal relatait des vols et que les premiers accusés avaient été Robin et ses hommes.

-Bonjour, entrez, lâcha-t-elle froidement en lui désignant le fauteuil en face du sien.

Un bureau les séparait, mais elle pouvait sentir son odeur, la même qui l'avait tant enivrée l'autre soir.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir. J'ai à vous parler. Mais vous d'abord. Je vous écoute ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle comptait bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant les vols recrudescents dans sa ville, et savoir pourquoi tout les accusait. Il avait promis qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans le vol de la perle, et cela semblait vrai, mais qu'en était-il pour le reste ? Est-ce que le dicton sur les mauvaises habitudes était vrai ? Madame le maire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3  
ROBIN

Alors qu'il devait rejoindre le centre-ville pour aller récupérer quelques vivres auprès des rares commerçants encore enclins à lui faire la charité, Robin ne put s'empêcher de dévier de sa trajectoire et prit la direction des locaux abritant la Mairie. En voyant Regina sortir de son véhicule, il se laissa envahir par un étrange sentiment de culpabilité. Cela faisait à présent quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient quittés, quatre jours et trois nuits sans l'ombre d'une nouvelle alors qu'il lui avait fait la promesse de se rendre à son bureau le lendemain du sauvetage. Les récents évènements ne lui avaient malheureusement pas laissé le temps de venir et ne sachant se servir des moyens technologiques mis à disposition pour communiquer, celui que l'on affublait de mille et une responsabilité, n'avait de ce fait pu se résoudre à donner de ses nouvelles. Cependant, il était loin de se douter de la portée réelle de son geste et de la peine qu'il avait causé à la jeune femme qui venait de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois encore, une force invisible poussa le valeureux héros à bifurquer de sa trajectoire. Sans attendre, il pénétra à son tour le bâtiment et s'avança vers la réception pour demander à voir la maîtresse des lieux. Miss excentricité capillaire quitta donc son bureau pour aller prévenir sa patronne de la présence de Mr de Locksley qui se retrouva face à la porte du bureau quelques secondes plus tard.

Le voleur toqua à la porte comme il était d'usage, puis entra lentement, n'omettant pas de sourire avant de balancer les politesses d'usage. Ne sachant comment s' y prendre, il resta quelques secondes silencieux. Il n'avait (a priori) aucune raison d'être ici et pourtant, il se tenait là, droit comme un « i » devant l'imposant bureau de madame le Maire qui arborait une froideur dont Robin ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Le « Bonjour » avait été le prémice de la rupture et la suite de l'allocution ne présageait rien de bon. Robin essaya de ne pas se formaliser, peut-être avait-elle beaucoup de travail, ce qui la rendait irascible. Peut-être était-elle fatiguée. Peut-être… Robin tentait de trouver une explication qui pourrait justifier cette hostilité à son encontre, mais rien n'y faisait, avec Regina Mills il était dans le flou total. Le silence les assaillit donc, Regina campait sur ses positions, les bras croisés, elle attendait des réponses qui peinaient à franchir les lèvres du beau voleur, qui malgré ses efforts, ne put se résoudre à faire comme si de rien n'était. « -Vous avez à me parler ? C'est à propos des logements, c'est ça ? Écoutez, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à votre rencontre plus tôt, j'avais tout un tas de problèmes à éluder. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, je ne vous apprends rien. » Il tenta un sourire qu'il espérait contagieux, mais rien n'y faisait, la froideur de Madame le Maire redoublait en intensité, tellement que le pauvre Robin se sentait à présent légèrement mal à l'aise.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ?! » dit-il en faisant un pas en avant pour mettre un terme à cette ridicule distance. « -Je viens de vous présenter mes excuses, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?! Attendez-vous autre chose de ma part ?! Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi direct, mais je vous trouve très distante, voir même hostile à mon égard ! N'est-ce qu'une impression ?! Dites-le-moi ! »


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4  
REGINA

Regina avait sa fierté, et s'être sentie bafouée alors qu'elle avait retrouvé de l'espoir en rencontrant Robin l'autre soir, l'avait mise quelque peu en rogne. Tout cela découlait d'une conversation avec Mushu, l'ancien dragon avait réussi à la persuader qu'elle s'était laissée berner par les belles paroles de ce soi-disant voleur, et s'il n'avait pas été responsable du vol de la perle –ça, elle en était certaine-, il s'était peut-être bel et bien joué d'elle pour s'en sortir à bon compte. Au début, madame le maire avait eu du mal à y croire, cet homme s'était montré si prévenant, si gentil, si gentleman, à aucun moment il n'avait cherché à abuser de la situation alors que d'autres ne se seraient pas gênés, mais après tout, n'avait-il pas, sans prévenir, posé un lapin à la maire de la ville alors qu'elle l'avait convié à assister à une réunion importante concernant les chalets à construire pour ses hommes ? N'avait-il pas fait le mort pendant ces quatre jours ? L'ancienne reine se reprochait elle-même de se poser autant de questions et surtout de s'être bercée d'illusions à ce point. Il était clair qu'une personne comme elle ne pourrait jamais gouter au bonheur des êtres comme Mary-Margaret qui avait trouvé son âme-sœur. La fée avait dû se tromper lorsqu'elle l'avait menée dans cette taverne, dans leur ancien monde, lui présentant l'homme de dos au tatouage de lion comme étant son véritable amour.

Robin était entré dans son bureau, et si le cœur de madame le maire s'était resserré l'espace d'une seconde, la colère était désormais ce qu'elle ressentait principalement. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre, mais son visage fermé et ses bras croisés laissaient entrevoir le contraire. Elle le salua poliment néanmoins et l'invita à s'asseoir. S'il était là, c'était qu'il avait des choses à dire. Tant mieux, elle aussi. Il commença par s'excuser de son absence de l'autre jour, ce qui l'étonna. Elle hocha la tête, surprise qu'il reconnaisse ses torts.

-Très bien… commença-t-elle. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'est passé des choses. Je suis désolée de vous informer que la recrudescence de vols à Storybrooke, chose qui n'était que très rare auparavant, fait que beaucoup d'habitants vous croient responsables. Quand je dis « vous », je ne vise pas votre personne en particulier, je sous-entends votre groupe. A cause de votre… réputation, vous voyez ?

Elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur d'ainsi les voir accusés sans preuves, mais il était difficile malgré tout de nier que la facilité voulait que les regards se tournent vers eux.

-J'ai bien entendu défendu au conseil municipal le fait que des accusations infondées n'étaient pas recevables, et j'espère sincèrement ne pas me tromper.

Alors qu'elle essayait malgré tout de rester calme, Robin insista, disons-le, lourdement pour comprendre pourquoi elle se montrait distante. Peut-être que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans leur ancien monde, mais ici, en tout cas, lorsqu'on embrassait une femme, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vous saute dans les bras si vous ne donnez plus de nouvelles pendant des jours. Laissant son emportement prendre le dessus, l'ancienne méchante reine se leva brusquement, appuyant bruyamment ses poings sur la table, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ah oui, vous me trouvez hostile ?! On voit que vous ne m'avez jamais vue vraiment en colère ! Je vous prierai donc de baisser d'un ton avec moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis distante, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai posé un lapin sans ne plus donner aucune nouvelle !

Se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être en train de dépasser les bornes, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur son bureau, l'air hésitant, avant de se rasseoir.

-Pardon, je… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte.

Elle était sur son lieu de travail et réalisait combien cette attitude était inconvenante. Toujours un peu braquée, elle osa cependant affronter à nouveau son regard.

-Pour être tout-à-fait honnête avec vous, n'ayant plus de vos nouvelles, j'ai eu cette fâcheuse impression que vous aviez profité de la situation pour vous en sortir à bon compte. Cependant, je sais que ce n'est pas vous qui avez volé cette perle. Elle n'est même pas dans ce monde. Enfin, pas à Storybrooke en tout cas.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5  
ROBIN

Avant de franchir la porte, sur lequel le nom de Madame le Maire trônait en lettres d'or, Robin se laissa envahir par l'hésitation. Quelque chose au fond de lui, le sommait de tourner les talons et de s'en aller comme un voleur. Un, quelque chose qu'il était difficile d'ignorer à présent. Mais n'étant pas du genre à se dérober aussi facilement le leader des Merry-men prit sur lui, il bomba le torse, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans ce bureau qu'il découvrait pour la toute première fois. Mais n'étant pas là pour du tourisme, il détourna aussitôt son regard des quelques rares éléments décoratifs qui trônaient de-ci de-là pour accorder toute son attention à Regina. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la reine déchue, le bandit au grand cœur se laissa envahir une fois encore par cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait presque conduit à la fuite quelques secondes auparavant. Il comprit après avoir présenté ses excuses, qu'il était question de culpabilité et l'attitude de Regina confortait cette désagréable impression. Robin, plus mal à l'aise que jamais prit donc place sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face à l'imposant bureau de la dirigeante qui bras croisés, observait son nouvel arrivant. Un regard de plus en plus pesant sur le voleur qui n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il présenta donc ses excuses en bon et due forme, comme il est d'usage de le faire en de telles circonstances, puis il tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus sur sa chaise, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus inconfortable, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser un tel mobilier. À bien y regarder, au vu de l'attitude de Robin, l'on aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'un élève convié dans le bureau de la proviseure pour se faire réprimander. Une comparaison qui échappait tout naturellement à l'archer cela va de soit. Le leader des Merry-men passé, l'inconfort, avait lancé quelques pistes pour entamer la conversation, Regina se chargea donc de lui répondre arborant bien malgré elle, une froideur qui déplaisait de plus en plus à son interlocuteur. Mâchoire serrée, sourcil froncé, il écoutait Madame le Maire lui faire état de la recrudescence de vols au sein de sa ville depuis l'arrivée des arrivants. Pire encore, les sous-entendus menaient à penser que cette flambée de criminalités était l'œuvre de ce collectif injustement pointé du doigt aujourd'hui, de ce groupe pour lequel Robin était prêt à prendre les armes pour en défendre l'honneur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, du moins verbalement.

« - Ai-je bien entendu ?! Votre raisonnement vous induit donc à penser qu'il s'agit forcément d'un voire de la totalité de mes hommes ! Et remarquons au passage que vous prenez soin de ne pas viser ma propre personne ! Que c'est aimable Madame le Maire, j'en suis honoré ! Sachez que si vous accusez l'un des miens, c'est moi-même que vous pointez du doigt. » Le regard sombre, la mâchoire toujours crispée, Robin n'avait l'air gêné, ni même soumit à la remontrance et pour cause, l'on venait de s'en prendre aux siens, à ses hommes, ses camarades et par extension à leur code d'honneur. « -Notre réputation ?! Oui parce que nous volions dans notre monde d'origine, forcément, nous volons ici aussi ! C'est très simpliste comme raisonnement. Nous avons un code d'honneur ok ? Nous ne volons pas pour nos propres personnes, nous volons pour ceux et celle qui sont dans leur besoin. Nous délestons ceux qui sont pourvus de trop de richesse et nous offrons ce surplus à ceux qui n'ont rien, pour qu'ils puissent vivre décemment. Voilà ce pourquoi nous œuvrons Madame ! » Se rendant compte que lui-même venait de s'emporter, l'archer aux yeux océans tenta de se calmer aussitôt. Il prit de ce fait une grande inspiration et tenta de se décrisper laissant échappé un inaudible « -Pardonnez-moi ! » Tandis que la reine déchue s'exprimait sur le « Conseil municipal » et les aboutissants de cette rencontre à laquelle Robin et ses Merry-men ne furent bien évidemment pas conviés.

« -Vous espérez ne pas vous tromper ? Cela laisserait-il sous-entendre que vous êtes encline au doute ?! » A son tour de procéder à quelques accusations, le genre qui lui contractait le cœur. Si même elle doutait de lui, comment pouvait-il espérer se défaire de ces accusations. Elle qu'il refusait de condamner en se laissant séduire par les préjugés, elle qui le faisait se sentir complètement désarmé, elle qui en un regard avait remis en question des années de solitude, de souffrance, de peine, de colère. Elle, juste elle, qui arborait une froideur qu'il peinait à supporter. Regina, restait jusqu'alors sur la réserve ne supporta que très moyennement les questions de Robin sur son attitude et perdit à son tour patience, ne parlant à présent plus qu'avec son cœur et non avec sa raison. Elle quitta donc son siège et se leva pour faire face, de toute sa hauteur à son interlocuteur l'accablant sans prendre la moindre pincette.« -Poser un lapin ? » Robin calme malgré la tempête qui commencé à s'abattre sur lui, leva un sourcil, toujours assit, il observait Regina qui se rendant compte, après coup, de son emportement, s'excusa et reprit sa place sur son siège. Le voleur voulait reprendre la parole, mais cette dernière lui fut délestée avant que le moindre mot n'aient pu se résoudre à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. L'ancienne reine, plus calme, se livra donc affrontant à nouveau le regard d'acier de son interlocuteur.

« -Je devrais m'en aller » dit-il le cœur lourd s'en oser la regarder. Il était blessé qu'elle puisse croire qu'il ait pu se servir d'elle pour profiter de la situation et s'en sortir à bon compte selon ses propres mots. Robin quitta donc sa chaise et se redressa le regard délesté de cette petite lueur d'espoir qu'il pensait avoir recouvré. « -Les préjugés ont la vie dure n'est-ce pas ?! Au moins, vous savez que je n'ai pas volé cette fichue perle, c'est déjà ça ! Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps Madame le Maire. » Il la regarda tristement et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6  
REGINA

Face à n'importe qui d'autre, le comportement de Regina aurait été différent. N'importe quelle autre personne qui lui aurait fait ce genre de réflexion, et parlé de la sorte, aurait écopé d'un regard noir et de remontrances, et surtout, elle n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Mais face à Robin, tout était différent. Le fait qu'il croit qu'elle l'accusait la touchait, elle voulait se disculper absolument de cette mésentente. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il s'emporte lui aussi la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Elle essayait malgré tout de rester calme, elle était le maire de la ville et ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'emporter pour si peu. Malgré tout, l'entreprise était difficile Fronçant légèrement les sourcils ce qui donnait une intensité toute particulière à son regard, l'ancienne méchante reine fixa son interlocuteur avec rudesse.

-M'avez-vous entendue ? Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ?! Aucun moment, aucun , je n'ai prétendu penser cela ! Je vous ai simplement informé de ce qui est ressorti du dernier Conseil. Vous qui n'aimez pas être accusé à tort, évitez de le faire pour moi ! Je n'accuse donc personne, je fais simplement mention de ce qui a été dit, et ce n'est pas tout le monde, rassurez-vous, qui vous pense coupable.

Elle avait eu le malheur de parler de la réputation des Merry-men dans le but d'illustrer le propos des accusateurs, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas judicieux puisque Robin s'emporta d'avantage, expliquant le code d'honneur qui régissait son groupe. Elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais tout ça, Mr de Locksley. Je l'ai lu, votre conte ! Néanmoins, dans ce monde, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne, alors s'il vous venait une envie de justice à votre manière, je vous saurai gré de vous abstenir. Est-ce clair ? Je n'ai nullement envie de devoir venir vous faire la morale au bureau du shérif.

Chacun se calma quelques secondes, s'excusant de d'être quelque peu enflammé. Robin néanmoins reprit la parole pour remettre en doute ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lui renvoya un regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Allons, ne m'avez-vous pas écoutée ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu plus de douceur. Je ne suis pas encline au doute. J'ai vu que vous étiez un homme de bien. Malgré tout, mon seul avis ne suffit pas, pouvez-vous le comprendre ? S'il vous plait, faites montre d'une conduite exemplaire jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue. Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas trouver un travail, par exemple ? Ce ne sont pas les possibilités qui manquent, avec le nombre accru de citoyens, il y aura forcément besoin de bras ici et là.

L'on était forcément moins enclin à accuser de vol des personnes qui, pourvues d'un emploi, avaient leurs propres deniers à dépenser. Malgré tout, Regina se sentit obligée d'expliquer pourquoi elle s'était sentie un peu vexée de n'avoir pas de ses nouvelles. Et l'archer parut blessé de ses remarques. Il voulait à présent s'en aller, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, madame le maire sentit son cœur se serrer à cette simple annonce. Tout en elle lui criait de le faire rester, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se quittent sur une note aussi négative.

-Non ! Attendez ! lança-t-elle en se leva à nouveau de sa chaise.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter dans l'immédiat, elle se racla la gorge, perdant son regard au sol en se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Comment une rencontre qui avait commencé aussi bien avait-elle pu se poursuivre ainsi ? Il était évident qu'ils étaient pourvus tous les deux d'un très fort caractère.

-Ecoutez, vous ne m'importunez nullement. Je… Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que j'ai des préjugés à votre égard. Ni à l'égard de vos amis. J'ai simplement des responsabilités dans cette ville et je me devais de vous informer de ce qui s'était dit. Par ailleurs, vous avez risqué votre vie pour m'aider l'autre soir, et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante, croyez-le. Et… enfin… vous m'avez embrassée…

Elle se sentit idiote tout à coup. Il ne lui devait rien. S'il n'était pas venu la voir le lendemain, peut-être avait-il ses raisons, peut-être que ce baiser n'avait été échangé que poussé par les quelques verres d'alcool ingurgités, et qu'une fois la raison retrouvée, il avait regretté son geste. C'était l'explication la plus plausible.

-Je suis désolée, n'allez pas croire que je vous demande des comptes, loin de là. Vous regrettez peut-être, et je comprendrais.

Machinalement, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sentant son coeur cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, espérant qu'elle se trompait.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7  
ROBIN

Le regard azur de Robin passait par plusieurs teintes, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Tantôt intimidé, tantôt exaspéré, le voleur au grand cœur passait par toutes les palettes d'émotions. Crispé de la tête aux pieds, il n'appréciait que très moyennement les paroles de Regina et les allégations formulées à son encontre lors du Conseil municipal, auquel il n'avait pas été convié ce qu'il interpréta comme une injustice. Puisqu'on l'accusait, il aurait été d'usage qu'on le convie à se rendre à la réunion pour se défendre. Mais non, tout s'était passé dans son dos. Était-ce une façon de procéder ici ? Les coupables ne bénéficiaient-ils pas de la présomption d'innocence ? Les préjugés suffisaient-ils à incriminer les personnes visées ? Bon nombre de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'archer, qui peinait à les éluder et se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise face à Madame Le Maire, qui malgré le précédent emportement, tentait de garder le cap.

« -Je m'emporte pour ce qui m'importe Milady, je suis ainsi fait ! Toutefois, si je vous ai froissé, je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas le but croyez-moi ! » avoua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Et il est vrai qu'il n'était pas là pour s'en prendre à elle et encore moins pour la blesser. Il n'en demeurait pas moins bien décider à défendre les siens et les disculper de tout amalgame. L'emportement laissa donc place à la raison et le voleur consentit à se décrisper un peu plus. Regina savait trouver les mots, c'était indéniable, elle parvenait également à apaiser son interlocuteur « -Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire justice soyez en certaine. » Le terme de conte l'interloqua après coup, un intermède qui leur permettrait surement de se défaire des quelques tentions ayant envahi la pièce à l'entrée du prince des voleurs. « -Vous avez lu mon conte ? ! Il existe une histoire sur ... moi ? Si tel est le cas, les habitants de votre…ville devraient savoir que nous sommes innocents, que notre code d'honneur ne nous permet pas de tels actes ! » La naïveté de Robin, certainement rafraîchissante pour Regina, trahissait son incompréhension du monde moderne. Une incompréhension à l'origine d'un fossé de plus en plus profond entre la nouvelle vague d'arrivants et les habitants de Storybrooke acclimatés au monde sans magie depuis presque trois décennies.

Une acclimatation difficile qui interférait également sur l'expression de Robin et la rudesse de ses mots et de ses accusations qui semblaient ne pas laisser Madame le Maire indifférente. Son regard chargé d'incompréhension peina Robin qui comprit, trop tard qu'il l'avait blessé à son tour en remettant en doute ses paroles. Que pouvait-il faire de plus si ce n'est s'en aller sans rien ajouter de plus ?! « - Je me suis emporté ! Je veillerai à arranger les choses, vous avez ma parole. Sur ce excusez-moi encore ! » De ce fait, il tourna les talons pour voguer jusqu'à la porte et ne pas importuner davantage la jeune femme. Pour dire vrai, il était tellement gêné de l'avoir affublé de reproches, injustifiés à présent, que partir lui semblait être la meilleure des solutions sur l'instant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Regina, qui elle ne voyait pas les choses du même angle. À peine eu-il posé la main sur la poignée, que la voix de la reine déchue se fit entendre, le suppliant presque de ne pas quitter aussi vite la pièce. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'ancien bras droit de Richard Cœur de Lion consentit à mettre un terme à son entreprise et se tourna pour à nouveau croisé le regard de son interlocutrice qui venait une fois encore de quitter son siège.

Gênée tout autant que lui, la demoiselle se racla la gorge et remit fébrilement l'une de ses mèches ébène derrière son oreille. Robin revint alors sur ses pas, prêt à écouter ce que Regina avait à lui dire. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en écoutant une toute autre Regina prendre la parole. La même qu'il avait sauvée quelques jours plus tôt, celle qu'il s'était plu à séduire et à embrasser par la suite. D'ailleurs le sujet revint sur le tapis, Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction de madame le maire. « -Oui je vous ai embrassé cela demeura un souvenir impérissable à n'en pas douter. Et non, je ne regrette en rien ce geste, qui je vous l'assure n'avait pas pour finalité de me sortir d'un quelconque pétrin. Je ne vous ai pas manipulé, j'ai juste été maladroit. Je suppose que c'est Mushu qui vous a mis toutes ces idées en tête. Il me déteste et je le déteste également. C'est une querelle qui dure depuis longtemps et il n'aura de cesse de me pourrir la vie à la moindre occasion. » Le charmeur fit à nouveau un pas, puis un second et un troisième avant de se retrouver juste en face de Regina, séparé par le bureau. « -Je m'en veux de ne point vous avoir donné de mes nouvelles. C'est très impoli, j'en conviens. Pourrais-je de ce fait, me faire pardonner ? Si oui, que dois-je faire ?! »


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8  
REGINA

L'ambiance était, disons-le, assez tendue entre les deux protagonistes. Chacun à leur tour avait mal pris les réflexions de l'autre, se sentant à tort accusé des crimes ou soupçons des autres. Il fallait tempérer, se calmer, et Regina, bien que vexée d'avoir été mise dans le même panier que les accusateurs sans vergogne alors qu'elle avait pris sa défense au conseil municipal, tâcha tant bien que mal de modérer le propos. Robin, tout comme elle, s'excusa et l'ambiance, bien que toujours tendue, se décanta peu à peu. Subjuguée par l'intensité de son regard, elle était évidemment prête à lui pardonner. Après tout, qui ne commettait pas d'erreur ? Certainement pas elle, l'ancienne reine savait qu'elle avait fait bien des erreurs de jugements et d'interprétation au cours de sa vie.

-Très bien. Je vous fais confiance, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il assura qu'il ne comptait pas faire justice lui-même.

Elle évoqua alors le « conte » dont Robin était issu, ce qui, manifestement, piqua sa curiosité. Le prince des voleurs s'empressa alors de déclarer que si son histoire était connue, les habitants de Storybrooke n'avaient aucune excuse pour ne pas connaître le code d'honneur des Merry-men. Madame le maire sourit, touchée par tant de naïveté.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, vous savez. Il y a un conte sur chacun d'entre nous, dans ce monde, mais cela ne veut pas dire que les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée qui sont venus ici à cause de la malédiction les ont lus ou les connaissent. Et puis ces contes ne sont qu'une base, il n'y a pas l'évolution de chaque histoire. C'est assez compliqué, en vérité, je ne voudrais pas vous embrouiller l'esprit avec ce genre de choses. L'un des livres de mon fils parle de vous, Robin des bois. Je vous le montrerai si vous le souhaitez…

Le bel archer, probablement blessé, avait émis le souhait de s'en aller, mais madame le maire voulait absolument éclaircir certaines choses, et ne pas rester sur une note aussi froide avec cet homme qui, il fallait le reconnaitre, lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et osa lui demander, plus ou moins, ce que signifiait ce baiser pour lui. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'aller plus avant, Robin s'empressa de réaffirmer qu'à aucun moment il ne l'avait embrassée pour se tirer d'affaire, contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé sous-entendre Mushu. D'ailleurs, ce dragon, parlons-en ! Le prince des voleurs évoqua le prénom de l'asiatique, ce qui surprit l'ancienne méchante reine, trahissant son étonnement par un levé de sourcils. Mais le mystère fut rapidement élucidé : visiblement, ces deux-là se connaissaient de longue date et leur entente paraissait loin d'être cordiale à ce que Robin disait. Soudain, la belle brune se sentit stupide. C'était Mushu qui s'était joué d'elle, pas Robin ! Il avait su faire son persifleur et était parvenue à la faire passer pour une sotte naïve auprès d'elle-même. Elle aurait deux mots à lui dire sous peu, c'était certain, et elle lui dirait d'une part de se mêler de ses affaires, et d'autre part d'arrêter d'enquiquiner le monde avec sa perle puisqu'elle ne se trouvait pas à Storybrooke, tout comme son voleur d'ailleurs.

Mais pour l'heure, Regina voulait se concentrer sur Robin. Il disait ne pas regretter ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et la belle brune dut faire une effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote.

-Très bien… je vous crois. J'irai lui dire de se tenir tranquille. Il n'a pas à vous harceler, quelle que soit votre histoire commune. Et euh…

Elle ne put réprimer cette fois ce sourire qui menaçait tant d'étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses maquillées de rouge. Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de se reprendre pour le regarder dans les yeux, troublée par ce regard azur qui avait manqué de la faire défaillir il y avait de cela quelques nuits.

-Oui, vous pouvez vous faire pardonner. Voyons… Ah, il y a bien quelque chose que vous puissiez faire, si vous êtes d'accord. Acceptez mon invitation à boire un verre.

Regina ponctua cette proposition d'un petit sourire, plus timide cette fois. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il accepterait.

-Et puis… peut-être pourrais-je vous offrir un téléphone, afin que vous puissiez joindre et être joignable à distance. Dans ce monde, c'est ce qui remplace les coursiers et autres pigeons voyageurs. Cela permet de parler directement à une personne qui est loin, par le biais d'un combiné. C'est très pratique. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est… de la technologie. Je sais, ce monde regorge de choses nouvelles, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de celle qui était déjà passée par là.

Après tout, elle aussi avait dû s'habituer à toutes ces nouvelles choses, et même si la malédiction faisait en sorte que tout un chacun sache déjà se servir de tout, lorsqu'on avait, comme Regina, gardé les souvenirs de sa vie passée, les premiers jours à devoir utiliser toutes ces choses étaient tout de même étrange. Alors elle pouvait très bien comprendre la perplexité des personnes comme Robin qui découvraient tout de A à Z.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9  
ROBIN

Cela fait des semaines que Robin et ses compagnons d'infortune sont ici, mais l'acclimatation n'en demeure pas moins compliquée. Beaucoup de choses échappent encore à l'archer. Du plus anodin comme de simples expressions, à ce qui touche à un domaine un peu plus technique. Lui qui venait d'une contrée moyenâgeuse, assistait ici à l'avènement d'une magie que l'on nommait « technologie » et semblait un peu perdu. A cela s'ajoutait d'autres éléments tout aussi perturbants. « - J'imagine que ma naïveté est inhérente à mon manque de connaissance. Je serais plus que ravi de découvrir ce qu'il est dit dans le livre de votre fils. D'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un endroit où l'on pouvait trouver toute sorte d'ouvrage. Peut-être devrais-je m'y rendre à l'occasion pour découvrir mon histoire sans bien sûr m'offusquer des quelques erreurs qui s'y trouve. » Peut-être devrions nous le faire ensemble, cela serait une bonne occasion pour se revoir… Le beau voleur garda cette idée pour lui. Avec le baiser échangé quelque jour auparavant, il avait grillé bien trop d'étapes et craignait d'en griller à nouveau en proposant un rendez-vous trop rapidement. Mais ça n'était pas faute de constater qu'il voulait encore la revoir, passer du temps avec elle et… Laissons-donc la suspension couper le beau voleur dans son élan introspectif.

La main sur la poignée, toujours aussi froide que lors de son entrée, Robin marqua une seconde d'arrêt. Quelques secondes venaient de s'écouler, des secondes durant lesquels il avait entreprit de mettre les voiles, pour conclure cette conversation aussi mouvementée qu'une attraction de type « montagne russe » Mais la voix de Regina Mills, ce petit souffle amer et sucrée, cette petite douceur à laquelle on résiste péniblement, mit un terme au désir de fuite du voleur. Il faut dire que la tonalité que venait de prendre Madame Le Maire trahissait son envie de ne pas voir son interlocuteur partir, du moins sans avoir eu l'occasion de rendre l'échange plus agréable. Par courtoisie et aussi pour assouvir une certaine curiosité, Robin consentit à rester un peu plus longtemps pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Peut-être pourrait-il lui-même dire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à la tension qui régnait encore. Une tension qui n'aurait eut lieu d'être si Robin n'avait pas été aussi susceptible, il le savait, mais préféré le taire par fierté. Pour l'heure, il consentit à faire taire les quelques doutes qui ébranlaient encore Regina en affirmant non sans sourire, que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne résultait d'aucun calcul et qu'il le gardait toujours en tête, tant ce moment eut été agréable. Un aveu qui ne laissa pas la dirigeante de la ville indifférente. Mais par fierté et surtout parce qu'elle se devait d'arborer un peu plus de contenance au vu de ses responsabilités, elle dompta ses envies de sourire et rassura son interlocuteur.

« - Je serais tenté de vous demander de ne pas intervenir Regina. Mushu et moi c'est une vieille histoire comme je vous l'ai dit. Tellement vieille que je doute que tout se règle aussi facilement. Et vous risquez de donner du crédit à ses accusations en intervenant. Il va encore s'imaginer que je me sers de vous et je ne veux pas qu'il vous blesse avec sa langue de vipère bien qu'au vu de son apparence, je doute que l'expression fonctionne encore. » Puis pour mettre un terme aux tensions et parce qu'il savait qu'il devait se faire pardonner, l'archer demanda à l'ancienne reine, comment procédé pour se racheter. Et de toute évidence cette entreprise n'était pas sans déplaire à la reine déchue qui ne parvint à masquer son sourire cette fois. « -Je suis preneur de toutes vos idées ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter conscient de son charme sur la belle brune qui n'en finissait pas de défaillir telle l'adolescente qu'elle n'était plus. Le regard brillant et la lèvre pincée, le brigand au grand cœur n'en finissait pas de dévorer madame le Maire du regard tandis que cette dernière cherchait à reprendre contenance. Robin lui-même, derrière ses airs de séducteur défaillait à petit feu. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas permis ce genre d'approche, appeler plus communément « la drague ».

Un terme qui lui échappait bien sûr, mais qu'il semblait maitriser malgré tout. « -Donc il me suffit d'accepter votre invitation pour me faire pardonner ? Si c'est aussi simple j'accepte volontiers et le rendez-vous et le téléphone ? » Il l'interrogea du regard avoir d'avoir son approbation quant à la bonne prononciation. « -La modernité a du bon finalement. Peut-être devrions-nous prévoir d'autre rencontre histoire que vous m'enseignez tout ce qu'i savoir sur la technologie. Qu'en dites-vous ? » Il attendit sa réponse pour continuer à avancer. Il contourna de ce fait le bureau et se retrouva face à madame le maire. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui faire face à nouveau. « -Vous savez où me trouver si besoin est ! » Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Une fois dehors il prit pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et le désir de revenir sur ses pas pour se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser avec passion défiait sa raison qui lui criait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible et de prendre une douche froide sans attendre.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10  
REGINA

L'ambiance se détendait peu à peu, les protagonistes étaient parvenus à démêler cet ennuyeux quiproquo qui les avaient rendus quelque peu irritables. Regina avait fait allusion aux contes, au fait que chacun d'entre eux, pour les habitants du monde sans magie, n'étaient pas sensés exister car appartenant à un monde littéraire de fiction. La réalité était évidemment tout autre. L'archer semblait vouloir s'enquérir de ce qui était dit sur lui, et il avait, semblait-il, entendu parler de la bibliothèque. Cette dernière avait été fermé durant des années, les vingt-huit ans de malédiction au complet, pour dire vrai. Mais madame le maire, pour tenter de se faire pardonner auprès de Belle, l'avait autorisée à la rouvrir et la gérer à sa guise. Après tout, cette fille était chez elle au milieu d'ouvrages tout aussi poussiéreux que Gold.

-Oui, la bibliothèque va bientôt rouvrir ses portes, et vous pourrez alors y trouver toutes sortes de contes… Sur chacun d'entre nous.

L'ancienne méchante reine espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas sur le conte qui parlait d'elle, elle ne voulait pas que cet homme qui lui plaisait tant puisse voir toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été capable, et s nombreuses qu'elle-même ne se souvenait pas de tout.

Robin parla alors de Mushu que, visiblement, il connaissait de longue date. Cet étonnant jeune homme n'était donc pas aussi digne de confiance qu'il y paraissait. Il cherchait bel et bien sa fichue perle, et était prêt à faire accuser n'importe qui. Le bel archer demanda à Regina de ne pas intervenir, mais cela lui semblait impossible.

-L'expression est très bien employée, rassurez-vous. Mais soyez assuré qu'aucune langue de vipère ne saurait me blesser, j'ai déjà subi bien pire que cela, et voyez-vous, une telle accusation proférée à la légère dans l'unique but de se venger d'une querelle passée n'est pas tolérable. Je n'étais pas sensée vous donner d'identité du délateur, mais vous l'avez deviné tout seul. C'est donc à moi de vous demander de ne pas intervenir, Robin, pour ne pas empirer la situation. Je la lui retrouverai, sa perle, et il souhaite retourner dans son pays après, voilà qui devrait vous soulager, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Robin… c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Elle avait pu sentir son coeur se serrer légèrement à la prononciation de ce mot. Voilà qu'à présent, cet homme des plus charmants souhaitait se faire pardonner. La belle brune en avait profité pour lui rappeler qu'il était invité à prendre un verre, invitation qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme, ce qui attisa d'avantage le sourire de madame le maire.

-Très bien… Ce soir, si vous êtes libre ?

Elle attrapa un post-it sur son bureau ainsi qu'un stylo et nota une adresse afin d'être sure qu'il trouve le bar. Elle lui posa le petit papier dans la main, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et ce léger contact lui coupa presque le souffle. Son regard plongé dans le sien, elle mit cinq bonnes secondes à reprendre la parole.

-A 20 heures, si c'est entendu pour vous ?

Regina lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête pour le rassurer sur la bonne prononciation du mot « téléphone », que visiblement il n'avait ni jamais dit ni jamais vu, et encore moins utilisé, en toute logique. La soirée promettait d'être amusante. Il proposa alors d'autres rencontres dans le but de l'initier d'avantage à la technologies. L'ancienne ne put que bondir sur cette occasion de le revoir encore.

-Avec plaisir oui. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous enseigner tout ce qu'i savoir sur la technologie de ce monde.

La fin de sa phrase tomba un peu en suspend, et pour cause, le héros de Sherwood avait contourné le bureau afin de se retrouver face à elle, et lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir. Bouche bée, elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de quitter son bureau. Elle eut même du mal à articuler un « à ce soir » alors que la porte se refermait sur Robin.

La maire de Storybrooke se rassit derrière son bureau, fixant cette porte qui lui faisait face à plusieurs mètres pendant encore cinq longues minutes, avant que le téléphone fixe ne la sorte de sa rêverie. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, contrairement à cette agréable impression qu'elle avait eue, et elle avait encore du travail. La journée ne faisait que commencer, et nul doute que le temps paraîtrait bien long jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous.


End file.
